Talking is bad
by Jaded Angel
Summary: J/H&D/E Cute little story. It's post California, Pre before anyone knew Hyde and Jackie were together. Just something cute to read, I suppose :) Reads like an episode... kinda... lol. Anyway... r&r Hope you enjoy


Disclaimer: Obviously… I don't own ANYTHING but a few posters of the characters… I do not own That 70's Show… I will never own That 70's Show… and You know what…. I want to :( But I don't own anything.

Author's Notes: Ok, it has D/E & J/H. It reads like an episode… not really like a script though. But it's cute… It's after Eric and Donna get back together after the California Fiasco… but it's before everyone knows about Jackie and Hyde. It's cute. I think it has some funny scenes. :) So Read&Review! I hope you enjoy!

_P.s.: I'm having major writer's block with Love to Love you…. like… tons of Writers block. And I'm kinda having a hostile week… Once I get some time to myself… I'm sure I'll be able to write more. :) I just wanted to inform you guys :)_

**Hell Froze Over**

"It's been a great back together date." Donna smiled at Eric.

"We went to the Hub and then drove around for half an hour laughing at No-Leg Hammerson." Eric said, looking at Donna weirdly.

Donna leaned over to him and kissed him gently. When they broke their kiss Donna smiled again, and looked at him.

"It was the best date ever."

*

Jackie and Hyde were making out on the couch. Hyde was on top of Jackie with his arms around her back. While catching their breath Jackie looked at Hyde.

"Steven—"

"We talked about this. Talking is not good. Especially when you talk." Hyde said, looking at Jackie. Who stared at him with a hurt, angry expression. 

Hyde went down to kiss her again but Jackie pushed him away and sat up.

"Oh, come on." Hyde said throwing his arms in the air. "Jackie?" 

Jackie just put her hand up and looked way. 

"Jackie? Jackers? Come on. You know you want to talk. Jacks? Baby?" Hyde tried to coax her. Jackie simply stood up and put her hand up, and left the basement. "Dammit"

Hyde looked at the TV that had been on during their usual make out time. The music from Little Prairie came on. Hyde stared at it for a few seconds.

"O-uh…I like this episode…"

*

"He's so sweet. He bought me a kitten!" Donna exclaimed happily. Jackie sat with her knees up to her chin. Donna wasn't taking notice. "Oh! And then he did this thing, where he kind of nuzzles my neck and then bites my ear. Not hard or anything… but just perfect. Wow! Getting back together with him... perfect!" 

Donna was met with silence. She looked over to see Jackie with her knees to her chin, staring off into space. Donna waved a hand in front of Jackie's face, with no response.

"Jackie?" 

Still no response.

Donna pushed Jackie. Who, in return glared at Donna.

"Ok, now that I got your attention… what's going?" Jackie just looked at Donna, she shook her head. "What do you mean no?"

Jackie point to her throat, then made a talking sign with her hand, she then shook her head.

"Wait… you aren't going to talk?" Donna said after a few minutes. Jackie nodded her head. "Oh my god! It's like… a miracle!"

Jackie just glared at Donna and got up. She walked down Donna's porch stairs. Donna sat smiling.

"I should definitely take advantage of this." Donna jumped up and followed Jackie. "Hey Jackie! Wait up!"

*

Everybody minus Jackie sat in the basement. Kelso and Fez were fighting over who had the best boobs, Samantha or Jeanie. Eric and Donna were nuzzled on the couch, smiling at each other and whispering. And Hyde sat on his chair, staring off into space.

"Samantha's boobs are perfect!" Fez said angrily.

"No man! Jeanie _has_ the perfect boobs." 

"Kelso! You idiot! Samantha!"

"Dude, Jeanie!"

"Samantha!"

"Jeanie!"

"Shut up!" Donna, Eric, and Hyde screamed at the two. 

Fez and Kelso looked at them with hurt expressions then turned and glared at each other.

The basement door swung open, and Jackie walked in wearing a pair of bell-bottoms and a dark blue tank top. Her hair was down, and she looked above all, perfect.

"Whoa! Someone's all decked out!" Eric said, looking at Jackie. Jackie simply nodded.

"Still not talking?" Donna asked. Jackie nodded once again. 

Hyde, Eric, Fez, and Kelso stared at her. "You're not talking?" Jackie nodded and sat next to Eric and Donna on the couch.

"How the hell are you not talking? All you do is Talk. That's your thing!" Eric exclaimed.

Jackie shrugged, in a "oh well" manner. Hyde locked eyes with her. A battle was being fought in between the two stares. 

"Don't be stupid." Hyde said, while Jackie and him still locked eyes. Jackie looked up, breaking their connection.

And she shrugged.

"Whoa… She's not talking…" Eric said slowly. He was amazed. Donna hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey Hyde! Why do you care if Jackie's talking or not. I mean… isn't that a good thing for you?" Kelso asked, confused. Jackie smirked slowly and turned to face Hyde again.

"I don't care man! Who would care about a _spoiled_, _selfish_, _bratty_, _annoying_, little _girl_?" Hyde looked at Jackie. And suddenly she was no longer smirking.

Her eyes were glazed over by tears, her bottom lip was beginning to tremble, and a sob escaped her lips. And then the sound of a slap echoed through the basement. 

The rest of the gang watched as Hyde took a step back and brought his hand to his face. Jackie had tears rolling down her face, and she turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

"Jerk." Donna muttered as she followed Jackie.

"Man Hyde… that was mean…even if it was Jackie." Eric said.

"Shut it Foreman." Hyde said, staring at the door.

*

"Oh goody, goody, goody!" Kitty said as she placed the pie on the counter. Red walked in and looked over at Kitty.

"Why are you baking?" Red asked.

"I'm allowed to bake! I'm a woman! WOMEN BAKE, RED!" Red stepped back and looked at his angry wife. 

"I…um… just wanted… such a good baker… I… that… I love you?" Red stuttered out.

"MEN!" Kitty then walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Red put his hands in the air and then took a fork out. "DON'T TOUCH MY PIE!" Kitty screamed in the living room. Red threw down the fork and went to sit at the table.

"Hyde I'm just saying…"

"Shut _up_ Eric! She just had to catch me in a bad mood!"

"You are always in a bad mood!" 

"So!" Hyde growled.

"What are you dumbasses fighting about?" Red said looking at the two boys.

"Hyde said some really mean things to a girl… he made a girl _cry_!" Eric said pointing at Hyde.

"Is this true Steven?" Red asked, looking at Hyde who still had his hand on his face.

"Yes sir." Hyde said.

"She hit you? It was that bad?" Red said getting up. 

"Yes sir." Hyde said sitting down. Eric sat in his usual seat.

"Jeez what you say?" Red gave Hyde a small bag filled with ice. "For the sting."

"I called her a few names, said "who would care about her?" and um…" Hyde paused trying to recall what happened, as he put the ice on his red cheek.

"What names?"

"I can't really remem—"

"Spoiled, selfish, bratty, annoying, little girl," Eric said counting off his fingers. Red and Hyde looked at him with annoyed looks.

"Well Steven, that was pretty mean. You can say stuff like that to women… What girl is this? Cause if it was Donna—"

"It was Jackie." Hyde and Eric said together.

"Jackie, huh? Kitty! Which one is Jackie?" Red screamed towards the living room. 

Kitty opened the door the led to the kitchen/living room. 

"The pretty, bossy one." She did her unique laugh and then walked back into the living room.

"The loud one?" Hyde and Eric nodded. "You call her a bunch of names except loud, annoying voice!"

"RED!" Kitty's voice travel from the door.

"I mean… You were very, very wrong Steven. You should go over and apologize to her quickly!" Red said.

"Really?" Hyde asked. Eric looked surprised. 

Red shook his head "no." "Yes, go talk to her…quickly." Red continued to shake his head "no".

"…Is that a—?"

"Hyde… that means no." Eric whispered very, very quietly. Red nodded, agreeing with Eric.

"Red! Eric!" Kitty said marching in. "You two are going to get Steven in big trouble with his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hyde said defense fully. 

"…Well if you apologize she will be. Now go! Eric you better go over and apologize to Donna as well, I'm sure you did something by now." Then Kitty turned on her heel and went back into the living room.

Hyde got up and shook his head. "I'm gonna go… for a walk."

"I think I'll just go find Jackie and Donna." Eric nodded. Following Hyde out of the kitchen through the slider.

"I'm Sorry Kitty!" Red shouted towards the living room.

"Shut it Red!" Kitty screamed back. Red slapped his hand to his forehead.

*  
  


"I can't help if you don't talk." Donna said. Jackie sat with her face in her knees. She hadn't made a sound in over ten minutes.

"Oh hey Donna!" Eric said walking into the pink room. "Wow… it's just… pink isn't it… it's like… Pepto-Bismol threw up…"

"Eric! Shut up!" Donna said. Jackie still had no response. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom told me to go and apologize to you." Eric said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"For what?" Donna asked confused. She then narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I mean… did I do something? What I do?" Eric said, frantic, and confused.

"I don't know what you did. But if you don't apologize right now, you're in big trouble!" Donna said.

"I'm sorry… for what ever I did. It will never happen again."

"It better not!" Donna said, looking towards Jackie.

"Ok, I'll go. And I'm sorry again." Eric walked out of the room and stood outside the door. "Wait… What the hell just happened?"

Back in the room.

"What did he do?" Jackie mumbled from her knees.

"I don't know! Better not happen again though." Donna said glaring at the door. Jackie just shook her head.

*

Hyde walked up to the large house. He knocked on the door softly. 

"Yes?" A tall woman, wearing a black uniform asked.

"Is, um Jackie home?" Hyde stuttered out.

"Little Miss is up with a friend, but I will see if she wants you to come up." The maid showed Hyde in and then sat him in the living room. 

Hyde looked around the huge living room. The classy furniture, the grand piano, it was elegant yet simple.

Hyde turned to the living room entrance to see Donna standing, looking at him.

"I don't want to talk to you, you bad man!" Donna said.

"Donna!" Hyde said confused.

"It's what she wrote!" Donna said handing the small piece of paper to Hyde.

"I don't want to talk to you, you bad man. P.s. Get my some Vanilla, Chocolate fudge ice cream. What the—?"

"For the maid." Donna took the paper out of his hand.

"Think if I buy her the ice cream, she'll let me apologize?" Hyde asked. Donna looked up in thought.

"No. Try jewelry though."

*

360 CIRCLE 

"I don't get women!" Eric said taking a bite out of the jerky. "I mean… what did I do in the last 24 hours!"

"Women are like flowers Eric. Maybe you pulled her petal." Fez said eating some candy.

"She won't even let me apologize! Doesn't she know that I _don't_ apologize?" Hyde said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Don't worry about Jackie. Once I give her a little Kelso lovin', she'll be ready for the oven." Kelso laughed. "Dude! Lovin', oven! That rhythms!"

"I stepped on her dad's tulips. But she kind shrugged… I don't think she cared. But that was like two days ago… I sat on her diary… broke the latch…. That was yesterday though…"

"Hyde, why do you care if Jackie is mad at you?" Fez asked still snacking on his candy.

"I don't care! I mean… she… it's… I don't care!" Hyde Said getting defensively.

"See, Jackie likes making men sweat… though… your hairy. She doesn't like hairy people."

"Shut up Kelso!" Hyde said.

"I mean… Donna is just… impossible!" Eric whined.

"You know Hyde… I think you might have a smooch on Jackie."

"Haha Smooch!" Kelso began laughing.

"A what?" Hyde said giving Fez a dirty look.

"A smooch… it's like what you Americans call a crush, but deeper."

"I think she's hot! I don't like her!" Hyde said confused.

"Yeah, Jackie's really hot." Kelso agreed.

"Especially in a bikini." Eric nodded.

"I like her shorts and tank tops…" Fez smiled.

"I don't like her! And stop thinking about her half naked!"

"What half naked?" Kelso said, confused. "I'm seeing it all! Ow! Dammit Hyde!" Kelso said rubbing his arm from where Hyde punched him.

"Did you just defend Jackie's honor…?" Eric asked. Fez looks shocked towards Hyde. And Kelso looks amazed. Eric looks scared.

"Um… You did something to Donna and can't even remember!" Hyde got up and left the circle.

"That was so lame. Think he could get out of liking Jackie by throwing THAT in your face!" Fez said shaking his head.

"What DID I do to Donna?"

"You're so stupid!" Kelso said seriously. "OH MY GOD! I forgot to pick up Pam. I hope she doesn't notice I'm two hours late!"  Kelso jumped up and ran out.

"I swear…!" Fez continues eating his candy.

"Maybe she's still mad about Mr. Bonkers."

"Oh jeez."

*

Hyde sat at a table at the Hub. He had a plate of French fries and a soda in front of him. He was staring into space.

"Hi." Donna said sitting across from him.

"Hey." He said, taking a bite of his food. 

"So… what's going on with you and Jackie?" Donna said, leaning forward.

"What do you mean?" Hyde said, looking at Donna.

"I think you know what I mean."

"I think I don't."

"Jackie doesn't usually go and cry her eyes out because you say something. Well, at least she never did. You two exchange burns, and then go about your business. She doesn't tend to cry. But today, this morning, she cried. Now… explain…" 

"It's nothing. Maybe it's just… that time of the month…" As the words flew from his mouth, Donna's hand came behind his head, making a loud clapping noise.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Donna said angrily. 

"Hey guys!" Eric said coming in. 

"Why do guys always blame mood swings on girl's _womanly business_?" Donna said, bitterly/angrily.

"Oh! That's why I had to apologize! You have your monthly friend!" Eric said, smirking proudly. Another loud clapping noise sounded in the Hub. Eric's hand immediately flew to the back of his head. "DONNA!"

"Assholes!" Donna screamed and then walked out of the Hub.

"Dude! What the hell?" Eric said rubbing his head.

"That girl can hit!" Hyde said rubbing his own head.

*

"You told her that she had her monthly friend?" Kitty said looking at Eric and Hyde with a disgusted/confused face. "And then you said that Jackie had her _friend_ too?"

Hyde nodded, holding the ice bag on the back of his head. 

"I don't see why it's such a big deal?" Eric said, holding his own bag of ice on his head.

"You two… you two are just… MEN!" Kitty shouted and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well you dumbasses… you can never, eve imply a woman might be having a… _visit_ from her _womanly friend_. Because women get very defensive. I remember one time I said it to your mother. I had to sleep outside… for a week… in the rain." Red said, leaning back.

"Ah, yes, the tent week. It was quite amusing watching Red trying to clean the mud out of his tent." Eric smiled.

"It's not my fault! Jackie won't let me apologize." Hyde said leaning back.

"Why are you going to apologize? You barely _ever_ apologize. Why is Jackie like your _only_ exception? If anyone should get an apology it should be me! For that time you threw water on my pants and told everyone I had peed myself. But maybe… you like Jackie." Eric said looking over at Hyde.

"I don't like Jackie!" Hyde said, hitting the table.

"YES YOU DO!" Kitty screamed from the living room. 

All three men looked at the living room door and then back to each other.

"Look… go find Donna. Apologize to her first. Then… think about the loud one's position. And for heaven's sake! When you see their hand moving in a slapping motion… turn your damn heads!" Red said getting up to get a beer.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Eric said in mock sarcasm. Red smacked the back of Eric's head. "Dad!"

"I'm trying to teach you a lesson."

"And that would be?"

"Don't say stupid things when you can't see behind you."

*

Donna sat on her front porch with Fez.

"And then he said, "That's why I had to apologize! You have your monthly friend!" And then he smirked, like he had figured out something! I mean… what a bonehead!"

"Oh poor Donna. Her boyfriend said something stupid. It was bound to happen. He does it every day." Fez said shaking his head.

"…But still!" Donna whined.

"Donna, Eric is stupid. But you love him. You must forgive the little stupid things, because… he does them often. Only get really mad at the big stupid stuff."

"Wow… um… thanks Fez." Donna smiled.

"Oh, it's fine. I've been watching a lot of talk shows over the summer. Now… where's my candy!" Fez said holding out his hand.

"What candy?" Donna said confused.

"My candy! For listening to you complain. That's my payment!"

"Fez, I don't have any candy…" Donna said slowly. Fez looked at her shocked.

"Then I want my advice back!" Fez shouted.

"You can't take advice back…" Donna said.

"Well… Good Day!" Fez said getting up, and going off the porch.

"But Fez—"

"I said Good Day!" 

*

Hyde, Kelso, and Eric sat in the basement. 

"You know Kelso… it's almost ten…" Eric said looking over at Kelso.

"…So?" Kelso said staring at the TV.

"Your curfew in nine thirty." Hyde said.

"My mom won't care." Kelso said.

A few minutes passed.

"Michael! Your father said to get home now!" Kitty yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Oh man! She told dad… again!" Kelso said running out of the basement.

"So…" Eric looked at Hyde. "Um… Jackie…"

"Foreman… I don't like Jackie. Ok? I feel bad for making her cry. It's one thing to make _you_ cry like a girl, it's another thing to make a _girl_ cry like a girl."

"What about that time you made Donna cry because you said her hair was to red for her white body? You didn't apologize then." Eric said confused.

"Shut up."

"Fine."

*

The next day Hyde was sitting in the basement, on the couch. He was staring at the TV, when the basement door swung open.

"You like Jackie!" Donna shouted.

"What?" Hyde said confused.

"You like Jackie! And Jackie likes you! And you two have been having a little… dare I say it… _fun_, while me and Kelso were in California."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hyde said looking back at the television.

"Don't play that game with me. I've known you for too long. Come on… ever since me and Kelso got back you and Jackie have genuinely been nice to each other. There are fewer burns. You smile at her. I saw you kiss the top of her head!" 

"What are you talking about?" Hyde said looking at Donna.

"I mean… I figured you guys hung out with each other for like two months. A friendship might have developed. And when we were all watching I dream of Jeanie, you were sitting next to her. And when Jeanie walked on the screen with the barely there robe… you kissed the top of Jackie's head as the guys all leaned forward."

"You're cra—"

"Am I?" Donna smirked. "You and Jackie, huh? Well… I've heard of stranger things…"

"There is _no_ Jackie and me." Hyde growled softly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then tell me," Hyde looked at Donna. "Why is she still crying and you're still wearing your pajama's… watching the Newly wed game?" Donna then got up and went towards the stairs.

"Dammit." Hyde said to the empty basement.

*

Jackie laid on her bed facing the wall. She was playing with her silk pillowcase. She was wearing a sundress and her hair was strewn about.

There was the sound of the window being opened and then what sounded like an "ow." Jackie got up and went towards the window.

"Steven?" Jackie said, staring face to face with Steven Hyde.

"Um… a little help?" Jackie grabbed his hand and pulled him in. He fell down and then jumped back up. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"What are you doing here? And why did you use the window?"

"Well, I came to apologize, and… I thought it be…" Hyde mumbled something.

"What?" Jackie said going closer to him. Hyde mumbled something again. "I can't hear you?"

"Romantic!" Hyde said and then hit his head into his hand.

"Aw! You thought it be romantic! Steven that's so sw—"

"Don't you dare say it!" Hyde said putting his hand over her mouth. She nodded her head. Hyde removed his hand to see Jackie smiling from ear to ear.

"Sweet!" Hyde stared at her. 

"That's it I'm jumping." Hyde went back towards the window. 

"No, no!" Jackie smiled and pulled Hyde back towards the middle of her room.

"Ok… anyway. I'm sorry baby… I shouldn't have told you not to talk, and I shouldn't have said not to do something stupid, and I shouldn't have said all that crap. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Jackie smiled. "I was just gonna ignore you… I didn't think you care that much…"

"I… no… I didn't… I don't… the guys… then Donna… I don't… shut up Jackie!" Hyde stuttered out. Jackie laughed and put her hand on his neck. She then pulled him down to her.

When they parted Hyde just smirked.

"Well that was…" Jackie put her fingers on his lips.

"We discussed this. It works better when we don't talk." Jackie then pulled him down on the bed.

*

Donna came over to the Vista Cruiser where Eric was sitting on the hood of the car.

"Hey you." Donna smiled.

"Oh, hey." Eric smiled. He then propped himself on his elbows and looked at her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nothing… I just came to say Hi." Donna smiled.

"Funny, I was just about to go over to your house and say I'm sorry." Eric said.

"I kinda figured you were sorry…" Donna said leaning on the vista cruiser.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that rude, sexist, asshole-ish comment." 

"You told your mom?"

"Yep." Eric smiled. Donna laughed slightly. 

"Good old Eric's mom."

"I guess." Eric smiled. Donna smiled and kissed Eric passionately. After they pulled away, Eric patted the spot next to him. Donna climbed un-top of the car and cuddled into Eric. They kissed one more time, and then stared at the stars.

"So… Hyde and Jackie…" Donna said leaning her head on Eric's shoulder.

"Hyde apologized?"

"I would assume so, I just saw them making out in her room." Donna smirked at Eric's scared/shocked look. 

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"OH MY GOD! Hell _just_ froze over!" 


End file.
